cosmic_brutefandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
Wario is one of the anti-heroes in the Mario series. He and his brother Waluigi are shown to be related cousins with Mario and Luigi, whilst being rivals with the Mario Bros. Appearance Wario appears to be a shorter fatter version of Mario, however, with a yellow cap with a blue 'W' on it, purple overalls with white buttons and a yellow shirt underneath, and wears green shoes. He also has a big pink nose and a pointed mustache. Personality Wario typically has a natural greed for money, which also balance's out for his competitive side when it comes to having a competition with Mario, Wario also has quite the temper, when he usually gets into a typical rival competition, or if he loses or tries to best Mario. In Wario games, he is generally lazy, ruthless and greedy. He is foul and smelly, as he eats a lot of garlic, his favorite food. When there is an opportunity to obtain treasure, or vast amount of fortune, he usually is determined to get it. Despite all of this, Wario plays the role of an anti-hero, or neutral character, with the exception of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which he fights along side Bowser and Ganondorf, only to aid the player later on. He has been cast as a hero when fighting others who are more villainous, which have made his personal and moral flaws seem smaller. He is only interested in saving the day when it means fortune for him or a way home His fierce competitiveness is fueled by the jealousy towards Mario. In later years after their initial encounter the tension between has weakened, but it still remains. Wario has allied with Mario to defeat greater threats in Super Mario 64 DS. According to the comic Super Mario Adventures, Wario has hated Mario since they were both young, Mario bullied Wario with dirty pranks, such as making Wario pick up Piranha plants while, on his side, picking up turnips. According to Nintendo Mario and Wario have known each other before Wario stole his castle, though if the comic is correct or not is still open for debate. Sometimes, Wario gains a begrudging respect to Mario and his desire to beat him rather than kill him. However in Mario Super Sluggers, he actaully does. He appears to have a crush on Peach and declares to win her heart and wishes that she will be like him, much to Mario's annoyance. Trivia * Mario Kart 7 marks Wario's first and only time being an unlockable character in the Mario Kart series. * It has been speculated that Wario and Waluigi are brothers. In the official guide to Mario Party 5, it confirms that Wario and Waluigi are not brothers. Their team name is even called the "Wicked Bros." rather than the "Wario Bros." * Even though Wario himself doesn't appear in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, there is a badge known as the W Emblem that will change Mario's clothes into Wario's. * In all of the Super Smash Bros. series, one of Mario's alternate costumes is based on Wario's outfit. * Wario has been in every Mario Kart game as a playable character since Mario Kart 64. * Wario has been in every Mario Party game as a playable character except for Mario Party Advance. * It has been speculated that Wario was just simply Mario but the W'' replacing the ''M. But the name's origin is based on the Japanese word Warui (which means "Bad Person") which Wario is supposed to be a bad Mario. * Wario is the only character in the Super Smash Bros. series to go from being a starter character in one game into being an unlockable character in the next game. * According to Wario World, Wario's weight is 308 lbs. Category:Mario Party characters Category:Heavyweight characters in the Mario Kart series Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mario Kart characters